Just Another Day
by Connie Welsh
Summary: After a bit of a rough day on the Enterprise, McCoy needs to vent. Christine's there to take it. McCoy/Chapel, NC-17. Crossover because it can fit in the cannon of either TOS or STXI.


A/N: I put this on a shelf for a little while because wasn't sure if I liked it. But upon rereading it, I'm pretty sure that I do. So hopefully other people do too.

Doctor Leonard McCoy was _furious_.

For having "the best crew in Starfleet," the _Enterprise_ was filled with far too many idiots for his taste.

First there was that twit from the botany lab who had been messing around with cross-breeding some sort of weird Vulcan fruit he couldn't even _begin_ to pronounce, with an earth cactus. The unfortunate result had been a large plant with horrid purple pods that even at the most delicate touch burst and flung poisoned barbs in all directions.

A lab tech that had managed to go unscathed sounded the alarm and everyone hit had gotten to the sickbay in time. Needless to say, however, the botanist in charge got an earful from an irate McCoy, even as he was busy pulling barbs from her throat and simultaneously administering a hypo full of antitoxin.

No sooner had that situation been brought under control when Sulu rushed into sickbay supporting a bleeding and pale Chekov, who evidently had been involved in a freak fencing accident.

So on top of the sickbay full of poisoned science freaks, he had to so an emergency surgery on a six-inch wound in Chekov's side, all the while chewing out the shame-faced helmsman on their "fool carelessness."

And of course, to top the whole damn day off, Jim "I'm-allergic-to-everything" Kirk had a severe reaction to eating a slice of, of all things, cherry pie. His throat closed up and he broke out in hives within the first two bites, and Bones managed to bitch at him heartily while jabbing a hypo full of Epinephrine into the idiot's neck.

"…the damn kid should have an allergy warning tattooed to his goddamn _head_," he was ranting to Christine now in his office, pacing irritably while she perched on his desk to listen, (despite having been at his side helping all day, she felt it better to let him rant), "…and of course he's gotta be a dumbass and refuse to get a complete allergy test done so I can at least have an _idea_ of what I might be dealing with next time he keels over. Doesn't the idiot know I won't always be there to jab a goddamn hypo in his neck and save his ass? I don't even understand how the hell I'm friends with him sometimes, let alone serve with him! I mean hell, I was the one who got him on this goddamn ship in the first place and he's giving me a hard time about everything? Jesus Christ…"

Christine decided he had ranted long enough and she slid off the desk to intercept his pacing, one hand reaching into his hair and grabbing a fistful while the other wrapped tight around his middle, rising up on her toes to kiss him hard on the mouth.

He responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing back fiercely, backing her up against the wall and she moaned into his mouth.

He responded by grinding against her, sliding a hand down her side and under her dress, rubbing teasingly against her through her underwear before she impatiently grabbed his hand and guided it over the waistband of her panties to where she needed him, where she was already wet for him.

She gasped as his mouth traveled from hers down her neck, kissing and nipping as his talented fingers slipped through her wet folds, worked her clit, dipped insider her and made her tremble…

"Fuck," she panted and he groaned, pulled her away from the wall and turned her around to push her against the desk, hand sliding between her thighs again as his other hand worked on getting his trousers open, his mouth attacking her neck from this new angle.

"Leonard," she panted and he trembled, finally freeing himself from his trousers and sliding inside her with a hard grunt.

Christine gave him soft cries of pleasure as he bent over her, forcing her forward over the desk and thrusting hard, one hand holding firm to her hip and the other curling tight around her shoulder as her hands scrambled for purchase on the smooth desk.

She finally gripped the edge of the desk with one hand and the other went to her clit, rubbing in tandem with Leonard's rough pace and he growled, bit her neck and pushed her hand away to replace it with his own and she whined breathily.

"Leonard," she breathed his name again and he trembled, other hand sliding around her chest to fondle her breasts through her uniform, panting as she rode the edge of orgasm.

It never took long, when it was like this, and she tightened around him, mouth open in a silent scream as she came hard and fast and he followed with a hard grunt, grinding against her as his breath panted hot in her ear.

They slumped against the desk in a boneless heap, muscles trembling as they caught their breath.

"Feel better?" she asked in a small tease and he chuckled breathlessly.

"When did you learn to play me so well?" he grumbled, pulling away from her gently and sliding to the floor in exhaustion.

She slumped down next to him and shrugged with a little smile.

"I'm with you for a minimum of twelve hours a day, every day. You pick up on a few tricks."

He laughed and pulled her down to lay with him on the floor. She settled into the crook of his arm contently, arm across his chest and head on his shoulder.

Just another day on the _Enterprise_.

Fin.

A/N: I know the sickbay situations are a little cliché, but they're just too much fun. :)


End file.
